


Blissful Moment

by AlecWrites



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kitaichi Days, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: The practice has been grueling on Kageyama’s legs. They’re aching, struggling to cooperate with him. He’s continuously wiping sweat off his brow with his jersey. But it’s all worth it, to see Iwaizumi hit his tosses.The breath that leaves Kageyama’s body is harsh, and he’s only given a brief second after each point to try and catch it. Finally, when he hears whistles Kageyama takes it upon himself to take a knee. The couch yells something about taking a break, and in the corner of his eyes, he sees Iwaizumi running over with a water bottle and towel.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Blissful Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This day...12?: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Just for the record, it isn’t easy. Being in love while in middle school is basically a death sentence. But being in love with your upperclassmen is even worse. Especially when every day, you have to watch the way they move when they hit a volleyball to the other side of the court.

Having to sit through pep talks when all you can do is focus on the way their lips move.

Kageyama ends up watching Iwaizumi a lot more than he would ever admit too. During practice, between classes, study sessions with the team. Anytime, he can sneak an admiring glance at his upperclassmen he does.

The only kick is, Iwaizumi is aware. Because Iwaizumi Hajime likes Kageyama just as much. And Kageyama dies every time he is reminded. And sometimes he wishes he could forget. Something about Iwaizumi drives Kageyama utterly mad. The way he walks, the way he talks, the way he holds himself. And definitely the way he treated Oikawa-san.

Iwaizumi talks about Oikawa a lot. He mainly complains about him. About how annoying he can be, and how much he appreciates that Kageyama is nothing like him. Iwaizumi also talks about how much potential he sees in Kageyama. How whenever Tobio finishes highschool he should go pro. Kageyama thinks that Iwaizumi should go pro as well. Pro in everything, because he is a jack of all trades. 

Kageyama has seen Iwaizumi cook, change a tire, plant flowers, and mow lawns. And he’s been on the losing end of more than a few games. Iwaizumi always treats Kageyama really well, almost like he’s pitying him. 

Kageyama can’t help but overthink things. That maybe Iwaizumi is simply dating him to kill time. But there are moments when the two of them are alone, and Kageyama catches Iwaizumi staring at him. They’re trapped in an eye lock, and Kageyama freezes. Then Iwaizumi leans over to brush the hairs over his eyes away, and a gentle smile meets Iwaizumi’s features. And Kageyama melts inside. And that’s how he knows. How he knows that what Iwaizumi feels for him is real.

-

The practice has been grueling on Kageyama’s legs. They’re aching, struggling to cooperate with him. He’s continuously wiping sweat off his brow with his jersey. But it’s all worth it, to see Iwaizumi hit his tosses. 

The breath that leaves Kageyama’s body is harsh, and he’s only given a brief second after each point to try and catch it. Finally, when he hears whistles Kageyama takes it upon himself to take a knee. The couch yells something about taking a break, and in the corner of his eyes, he sees Iwaizumi running over with a water bottle and towel. 

“You alright Tobio?” Iwaizumi whispers, kneeling beside him.

“Yes, I’m fine, I was pushing my limits. Maybe overworked myself a bit,” Kageyama explains taking the towel from Iwaizumi and patting down his forehead. Iwaizumi places the water bottle down onto the court floors and pats Kageyama’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“When you catch your breath a bit, come fetch me okay? I need to tell you something,” Iwaizumi says with a smile, lifting himself up from the ground and sprinting over to the benches to catch up with the team. 

Kageyama takes this opportunity to lay flat on the court. With his arms and legs spread out as he catches his breath. A few of the upperclassmen laugh at him, Kindaichi included. But he ignored their teasing, finally having the opportunity to be proud of himself. Leading his side to victory. 

After Kageyama’s much-needed rest. He meets up with Iwaizumi who is standing but the sink outside trying to cool off. 

“What did you need me for, Iwaizumi-san?” Kageyama asks. Iwaizumi throws his towel over his shoulder and grabs onto Kageyama’s wrist, dragging him away. Kageyama is fumbling for words, but mainly losing footing until he’s dragged behind one of the gym buildings out to sight. It’s just around the corner, and it’s dark and secluded enough that they can’t be seen. 

Iwaizumi pushes Kageyama up against the wall, a dark look to his eyes makes Kageyama gulp. However, heat rises in his cheeks and he can tell that Iwaizumi is slightly nervous as well. Iwaizumi looks at the floor for a moment before clearing his throat and leaning into Kageyama to kiss him. Kageyama reacts immediately. Moving his lips against Iwaizumi’s lips craving the others. He’s always wanted to do this, always wanted to kiss him but so afraid. And now, they share a secretive kiss, away from prying eyes, which makes the moment all the more perfect. When the kiss ends, Kageyama groans to himself quietly. When he opens his eyes, Iwaizumi is smiling. Smugly, and Kageyama can’t help but pout. 

“Happy Valentine’s day,” Iwaizumi says, his smile not wavering.

Kageyama just blinks at him in response, before his face heats up.

**Author's Note:**

> IWAKAGE honestly I love them, I should write them more!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
